A compressor in which a compression mechanism compressing a refrigerant and an electric motor driving the compression mechanism are integrally housed in a case, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-268824, 2005-245101 and 2003-32985. In any of these Patent Documents, a notch is provided on the periphery of a stator in an electric motor, and the electric motor and the case are fixed by shrink-fitting, etc. at a portion where the periphery of the stator abuts against an inner periphery of the case. A refrigerant is transferred to the compression mechanism through the notch. Coils are wound around teeth of the stator with an insulating film interposed therein.